Je vais prendre soins de toi
by christigui
Summary: Si le corps et l'esprit ont besoin de repos, il faut savoir passer le relais.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : pas a moi, pas de sous**_

 _ **Résumé : Si le corps et l'esprit ont besoin de repos, il faut savoir passer le relais.**_

 _ **Genre : de tout, ne vous fiez pas au début ^^**_

 _ **Raiting : M**_

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **Je vais prendre soin de toi**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

La plupart des shinobi présents dans le village, ainsi que de nombreux civils, attendaient aux portes de Konoha.

La nouvelle était arrivée la veille, par une missive de Sai. La mission pour laquelle une vingtaine de ninja avaient été déployés venait de prendre fin, et tout ce qui était précisé sur le papier taché de sang, c'est qu'il y avait eu des pertes humaines. ...Beaucoup de pertes.

Tous retenaient leur souffle. Certaines femmes pleuraient de nervosité en imaginant le pire, d'autres les réconfortaient d'une main présente mais froide, puisqu'inquiète tout autant. Les enfants s'impatientaient mais restaient silencieux dans les jambes de leurs mères, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Même les plus jeunes.

Impuissant, Iruka regardait la route de terre bordée de foret qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Leur retour était imminent et les équipes médicales devraient les avoir rejoints désormais... . Alors qu'est ce qui leur prenait autant de temps ?

Même Tsunade était présente, ce qui finalement ne rassura personne.

L'heure était grave, mais une centaine de sourcils se redressèrent quand un premier mouvement fut perceptible au loin.

_ Les Anbu reviennent ! Annonça le chef du village, d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entende.

Pendant quelques instants ils imaginèrent le pire, mais un petit attroupement apparu en haut de la butte. Shinobi et Kunoichi avançaient à pas lents, se soutenant les uns les autres, les valides aidant les blessés, si bien qu'on ne distinguait qu'une masse noire à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

_ Otou-san ! Cria un premier enfant en s'élançant, espérant que son père soit un des survivants, vite imité par quelques autres pendant que leurs mères priait qu'ils aient vu juste, main sur la bouche ou sur le front, incapable de faire face à une telle tension malgré l'habitude.

Même Kiba s'était élancé à dos d'Akamaru, inquiet pour sa sœur dont il sentait l'odeur, mais était incapable de déterminer si celle-ci était encore en vie ou portée à l'arrière du cortège.

Les choses devinrent floues, des cris, des pleurs... . Certains ne savaient pas s'ils voulaient entendre la vérité ou continuer d'espérer encore quelques secondes... mais ceux que le suspense tuait à petit feu avaient fini par avancer à leur rencontre.

Prudence était de mise, car même si l'on retrouvait l'être aimé, se réjouir aux côtés de ceux qui ont perdu les-leurs était cruel. Tous en avaient un jour fait l'expérience.

Iruka releva la tête, il avait vu une masse de cheveux blonds tout sourire malgré son visage abimé, briller au centre du petit groupe déjà rejoint par les enfants.

Naruto était en vie. Dieu merci.

Certains de ses jeunes camarades qui l'entouraient aussi, et la sœur de Kiba que ce dernier serrait maintenant dans ses bras sous ses vives protestations. Tant pis, un peu d'amour fraternel ne tuait personne. …Même les chiens ajoutèrent de l'ambiance à se joyeux bordel en se retrouvant.

Un murmure s'était élevé, doucement, mais surement. L'Hokage prit alors ses responsabilités à bras le corps et annonça, après un rapide coup d'œil à Sakura, elle aussi très esquintée...

_ Ils sont tous en vie !

De soulagement, les larmes coulèrent, les cris s'échappèrent et tous se rejoignirent à mi-chemin dans un désordre digne des foires d'été. Embrassades, poignées de mains, étreintes... . Tous les héros de la bataille annoncée sanglante étaient envahis par les bonnes intentions de ceux qu'ils connaissaient parfois à peine.

Iruka serra fort Naruto contre lui. Il faisait toujours une tête de plus que son jeune protégé, mais enfouit quand même son nez dans ses cheveux blonds, tel une mère heureuse de retrouver l'odeur de son petit.

_ Iruka sensei ! Vous m'étouffez !

Il le serrait peut-être un peu fort, mais n'était pas près de le lâcher.

_ Vous... vous êtes vraiment tous en vie ? On nous a dit qu'il y avait eu des morts et...

_ Les morts ? Oui, dans le camp adverse, pas chez nous !

Un Shinobi s'approcha d'eux et d'autre l'imitèrent.

_ C'est grâce à Naruto kun ! Il nous a protégé !

_ C'est vrai !

Bon nombre de civils et autres résidents habillés de vert kaki voulurent serrer le jeune homme dans leurs bras, faisant déborder d'amour et d'émotion celui qui n'en avait que très peu reçu étant jeune. Iruka le laissa alors profiter de cet instant et s'extirpa de l'attroupement compact qui se créait autour de Naruto. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, et malgré toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, son cœur se resserra.

Il était là..., plus loin..., le dernier du cortège, portant Gai sur son dos en le tenant par un seul bras, l'autre pendant dans le vide, comme sa tête.

La belle verte de Konoha tomba lourdement au sol, mais une équipe médicale se chargea de lui. Lee, qui n'avait pas pu être présent sur le champ de bataille accouru et pris son professeur dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_ Je vais bien Lee, ne... ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_ GAI SENSEIIIII !

_ ...Lee...

_ GAI SENSEI !

Vous connaissez la suite…

Kakashi lui, avait trouvé refuge dans le regard d'Iruka. En constatant l'accueil qui leur était réservé, le géni comprit que ce dernier avait du s'inquiéter plus que de raison.

...Si seulement ils... si au moins ils pouvaient...

Mais n'écoutant que la partie la plus primitive de son cerveau, le jeune professeur s'élança à sa rencontre.

Kakashi ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Le secret de leur relation pouvait bien s'éventer, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait après avoir cru mourir une bonne demi-douzaine de fois en 48 heures, s'était de le serrer contre lui, de se laisser enlacer aussi, et de sentir le soulagement gagner tout son être.

Une personne s'était tut pour observer la scène, ce qui attira l'attention d'une autre, puis d'une autre, et pour finir, la centaine de personne ici rassemblée regarda en silence les deux shinobi s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. ...Ils ne voyaient que la nuque du jeune professeur, mais les mains ensanglantées qui le parcouraient laissaient deviner des retrouvailles plus que chaleureuses.

_ AHHHhhhhhhhhhhh ! KAKA SENSEI ! Qu'est ce que vous faites a Iruka senseiiiiiii ? Espèce de pervers ! Hurla un Naruto hystérique sous le sourire amusé de quelques autres.

Iruka lui tapota le haut du crane pour le calmer et lui assurer que tout allait bien, sans pour autant cesser le baiser, puis replongea sa main dans les cheveux argentés de Kakashi. Le juunin resserra son étreinte autour des hanches du professeur, heureux de le tenir contre lui.

Sa chaleur, sa douceur et son amour lui avait manqué.

Le masque retrouva sa place, n'ayant pas laissé le temps a Naruto de profiter de cet instant pour voir le visage de son ancien professeur. Les deux hommes restèrent front contre front tandis que bon nombre de leurs camarades étaient repartis avec leur petite famille sous le bras, et aujourd'hui, le sourire des enfants qui ramenaient un de leurs parents à la maison était a graver dans le marbre, mais une petite partie du troupeau était restée là a regarder le couple tout juste dévoilé.

_ Y a des hôtels pour ça !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Anko ? T'es jalouse ?

La brune se renfrogna tandis qu'Asuma passait discrètement sa main dans le creux des reins de Kurenai. Eux aussi étaient pressés de se retrouver seuls.

_ SAI, ESPECE D'IDIOT ! Comment as-tu pu nous laisser croire que...

Plus loin, l'Hokage passait un savon à l'ancien membre de la Racine, mais elle se calma rapidement et proposa d'aller fêter la bonne nouvelle autour d'une bouteille.

Kakashi et Iruka n'avaient pas bougé. Naruto non plus d'ailleurs, les yeux ronds, les bras pendants et la bouche ouverte, déformée par la surprise. Le silence installé derrière eux les obligea a se séparer et a affronter le monde réel. Iruka pris alors conscience de ses agissements et rougit avant de constater que tous leurs amis souriaient. ...Certains avec des regards plus lubriques que d'autres.

_ Je crois que c'est fichu côté discrétion.

_ ...Je... je suis désolé je...

Kakashi rassura son amant en le serrant d'un peu plus près.

_ On rentre ?

_ Hum hum. Baragouina-t-il gêné.

Le ninja copieur effectua une série de signes qui les téléporta directement chez lui, dans la chambre à coucher de la résidence Hatake.

_ T...Tadaima. Souffla alors le juunin, les yeux clos, à la recherche d'une caresse contre la joue de son amant.

_ Okaeri nasai. Murmura le brun en souriant contre sa peau.

_ Iruka je...

_ Je suis si content que tu soit en vie, tu...

_ Iru...

_ J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, et...

Le ninja copieur tenta alors de s'imposer dans l'espoir de pouvoir en placer une.

_ Iruka !

_ ...Hn ?

_ Je viens d'utiliser mes derniers chakras.

Sitôt dit, sitôt il s'écroula au sol, retenu de justesse par les bras surpris de son partenaire.

_ Oh, désolé.

Celui-ci se positionna un peu mieux pour le soutenir, et Kakashi en profita pour se laisser étreindre.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ? ...Tout le monde est au courant maintenant et...

_ Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Demanda sincèrement celui qui n'avait même plus la force de lever la main pour caresser le beau visage qui le surplombait. Maintenant et aux yeux de tous, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi... et j'aime ça.

_ ...Baka. Marmonna le jeune professeur.

Trèves de mots doux, Iruka installa Kakashi dans le lit, lui retira ses chaussures, sa veste et son pantalon aussi délicatement que possible tout en cherchant des yeux d'éventuelles cicatrices ou saignements. Mais l'essentiel avait déjà été soigné, il ne restait plus que des écorchures ci et là, rien d'alarmant.

_ Tu, ...tu veux bien rester un peu ?

C'était rare que Kakashi prenne cet air suppliant, Iruka sourit et le rassura de suite.

_ Je reste près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille.

_ ...Ca peut prendre des jours.

_ Je sais.

L'instinct de protection du plus jeune était à toute épreuve, mais...

_ Je veux pas qu'tu m'vois comme ça.

_ Shuttt..., dors, n'y pense pas.

_ 'Ruka...

_ Je vais prendre soins de toi. Rajouta le brun en se penchant.

Il débarrassa le ninja de son masque et de son bandeau, pour mieux l'embrasser sur le front...

_ ...Non.

...Puis sur les lèvres.

_ Si.

Kakashi s'endormi, quelque part soulagé de ne pas être seul (être rentré en vie étant déjà un exploit, puisqu'il s'était porté volontaire pour servir d'appât), mais après toutes ces années a vivre en solitaire et a enchainer les missions de rang S, il savait que le réveil ne serait pas joli a voir.

_ ...Dors tranquille. Murmura encore Iruka. Je suis là...

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **La suite ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, je commence avec un petit 'Oups '. Comme me l'ai fait très justement remarqué Star Twins, Azuma est vivant dans le chapitre 1. …Pas fait exprès. Boulette involontaire, mais rassurez-vous, sans grande conséquence, cette fic ne s'inscrit pas dans un loooong processus très élaboré.**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Iruka repensa à la tête de Naruto en souriant. Le petit (plus si petit d'ailleurs), et beaucoup d'autres, avaient été témoins d'un débordement qui ne lui était pas coutumier, mais les circonstances avaient joué contre lui.

Ma fois, une bonne chose de faite.

Comme Kakashi le lui avait fait remarquer, il était officiellement à lui, mais l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. ...Et gare à la prochaine minette qui se permettrait de reluquer son précieux ninja.

Le-dit précieux dormait à l'étage, ce qui laissait du temps à son 'invité régulier' pour faire un brin de ménage et élaborer un menu digne d'un festin pour son réveil, mais en tentant de vaincre l'obscurité régnante dans la pièce pour débusquer la poussière, il fut dérangé dans sa réflexion par quelques coups sur le bois de la porte d'entrée.

Premier réflexe : son cœur se mit a battre plus fort, et il tacha de retenir sa respiration, comme pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Mais il se ressaisit quand les coups redoublèrent. Il avait juste oublié que désormais, sa présence ici ne choquerait personne.

Le jeune professeur secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle une femme (semble-t-il) faisait claquer ses talons d'impatience. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre, la voix forte et autoritaire de Sakura résonna.

_ IRUKA SENSEI ! Je sais que vous êtes làaaa ! Ne m'obligez pas a passer par la fenêêêêtre !

Les quelques voisins encore insouciants de sa liaison avec l'épouvantail du quartier, seraient maintenant informés.

_ Sakura ! Sourit le brun d'un air crispé.

_ Iruka sensei. Sourit-elle à son tour, exagérant juste un peu. ...Je suis venu vous prévenir qu'une chambre attend Kaka sensei à l'hôpital.

_ Je... . Merci Sakura chan, c'est gentil, mais je crois qu'il préfèrerait rester ici.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'invita a entrer, poussant presque son ancien professeur sur son passage. Elle avait les bras chargés, et donnait l'impression d'avoir un emploi du temps très serré.

_ Je m'en doutais bien.

_ Je... je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

Paroles inutiles, voire ironiques, puisqu'elle s'était déjà installée et sortait quelques affaires d'un grand sac.

_ Bien, j'essaierais de passer six fois par jour.

La kunoichi devait tant à Kakashi, la vie entre autres, qu'elle le soignerait à l'œil, quitte a se surmener.

_ Désolé, mais je ne peux pas mieux faire, Tsunade sama ne me donne aucun répit. Si vous voulez une aide-malade à plein temps, vous devez voir la vielle Macao, elle forme des volontaires pour ce genre de travail.

_ Ce sera inutile, je m'occuperais de lui comme il faut. J'ai déjà vérifié, il n'a aucune blessure sérieuse.

_ Je sais, je l'ai soigné sur le terrain. Mais il va dormir trois jours entiers, si ce n'est plus, et...

_ Je saurais prendre soins de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_ Sensei, je ne suis pas devenue médecin du jour au lendemain. Enfin, « _assistante médicale_ » pour le moment, mais je passe mon diplôme dans deux ans, et rien que pour faire infirmière, il faut compter un minimum de pratique pour savoir s'occuper de quelqu'un.

_ C'est-à-dire que..., il dort, je ne vois pas ce que... ?

_ ...C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Iruka se sentit bête, serait-il passé à côté de quelque chose ? Aurait-il négligé la personne sur qui il devait veiller ?

_ Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Sakura était montée jusqu'à la chambre, guidée par un homme inquiet. Elle se rappela alors que le pauvre n'y était pas pour grand-chose, et qu'il était plein de bonnes intentions, ce qui la fit sourire sincèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle posa un tas de linge sur le fauteuil tout près du lit, et regarda le grand guerrier dormir paisiblement.

_ Je crois que j'arrive juste à temps.

_ ...Sakura, tu ne sens pas comme... une drôle d'odeur ?

_ Vous n'êtes jamais revenu de mission en étant à court de chakra, sensei ?

_ Non.

_ Vous avez de la chance, on voit ça tous les jours à l'hôpital.

_ Je ne suis pas partit longtemps, j'avais 18 ans quand je suis devenu professeur.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas... enfin...

Jamais la jeune femme ne se serait permis de remettre en cause ses capacités de ninja depuis qu'il était loin du terrain.

_ Laisse, je comprends.

_ ...Je vais changer les draps et le laver. ...Vous voulez m'aider ?

Il releva la tête vers elle, puis la hocha, sans vraiment comprendre.

Sakura souleva le drap sans faire de manière, jusque là, ça allait... mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle se mit a plier les jambes jointes de Kakashi, se saisit se son caleçon par les deux hanches et...

_ SAKURA !

_ ...Hein ?

_ Je... Excuse-moi, je...

Toujours dans la même position, elle lui sourit encore.

_ Je l'ai déjà vu nu plus d'une fois à l'hôpital. ...Pas vous ?

Iruka croisa les bras, rougit, et regarda dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Là n'est pas la question.

_ ...L'odeur que vous sentez, c'est de l'urine. Vous préférez le laisser comme ça des jours entiers ? Je vous préviens, ça va empirer.

_ ...

_ Allez m'attendre en bas, je peux m'en sortir toute seule.

_ Non !...Je veux vraiment m'occuper de lui, c'est juste que...

_ Ca vous gène ?

_ ...Un peu.

_ Il ne faut pas, je fais ça tous les jours avec de parfais inconnus, et comme aucune infirmière ne veux s'occuper d'Hayate Kakashi, c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle !

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Il n'est pas très commode comme patient, même dans le coma. Mais je suis sur qu'avec vous ça ira !

Le voila _un peu_ rassuré.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Amenez-moi un panier a linge, du change propre, des serviettes, deux bassines d'eau chaude et du savon.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

_ Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué.

_ Vous ne pouviez pas deviner.

_ ...J'ai le plan en tête, je vais juste espérer qu'il ne se réveille pas pendant que je m'occupe de lui.

_ S'il essaye de vous frapper, plongez sous le lit et attendez que ça passe, mais ne laissez jamais la bassine d'eau à sa portée.

_ …Je peux demander pourquoi ?

_ Vaut mieux pas.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en souriant, elle savait son ami en sécurité désormais.

_ Je passerais quand même une fois par jour, à ma pause de midi, juste au cas où vous ayez des questions.

_ Je te ferais un petit quelque chose a manger.

_ Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi.

_ Non, ça me fais plaisir, et merci pour ton aide.

La porte allait se refermer derrière elle. L'étudiante en médecine devait rejoindre son poste avant que Tsunade ne se rende compte de sa désertion.

_ SAKURA ! Appela-t-il quand même en rouvrant vite.

_ Quoi ? Demanda celle qui n'était pas bien loin.

_ ...Tu avais déjà vu son visage ? Tu n'as pas eu l'air surprise en le voyant, et je réalise seulement maintenant que...

_ Heu... et bien ... heu... bonne fin de journée à vous sensei !

Cette fois-ci, elle s'envola sur les toits de Konoha.

Iruka souffla... l'après midi avait été épuisante, et les choses étaient loin d'être finies.

Deux heures plus tard, il remonta à l'étage. Le linge était tout juste lavé que c'était déjà l'heure des prochains soins.

Il s'approcha du lit, tout semblait en ordre, puis il se pencha vers son amant et profita un peu du calme, saisit le tube de crème sur la commode et souleva le drap.

Kakashi était nu. Nu et vulnérable face au froid ou a tout autre événement extérieur. Il respirait calmement, sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme lent et régulier... . Iruka se mit à genou sur le lit, tacha de se rappeler ce que lui avait expliqué Sakura, notamment pour tourner un corps inerte sur le côté, et s'y appliqua.

Il fléchit une des jambes de l'homme inconscient... Ah non, ce n'était pas la bonne... quoi que, cela faisait-il vraiment une différence ? Il suffirait de le tourner de l'autre bord. Ce qu'il fit, une main posée sur l'épaule, l'autre sur la hanche de son partenaire qui suivit son mouvement sans la moindre difficulté.

_ Je suis soulagé que tu sois là. Commença-t-il en mettant de la crème dans le creux de sa main. ...J'ai cru devenir fou quand on a reçu la lettre à la tour Hokage.

Il sentit son amant sursauter. La crème était peut-être trop froide ?

_ Excuse-moi,... dis-le si je te fais mal.

Il ne s'attendait a aucune réponse, mais c'était plus agréable de parler tout seul que de rester plongé dans le silence. Penché en avant il vérifia qu'aucune rougeur n'entache la peau blanche de son partenaire, Sakura avait été très sérieuse sur ce sujet. Il s'appliqua donc à bien masser son dos mais aussi ses fesses, puis ses talons.

Il devait le laisser ainsi une vingtaine de minutes avant de le tourner sur l'autre flanc pour changer les points d'appuis, alors autant rester proche.

Iruka tira sur la couverture et se glissa dessous, tout contre l'homme qui sentait maintenant l'eucalyptus, mais il se cramponna à lui, cherchant a humer ce qu'il restait de sa propre odeur.

_ Je ne m'y ferais jamais... à cette attente. Précisa-t-il, se rappelant la tension dans ses muscles plus tôt dans la matinée, à l'idée de le perdre. ...Je m'y plierais quand même, pour toi, mais je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de toujours rentrer en vie.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

La nuit qui suivit, Iruka redoubla d'attention, espérant bien faire. Il changea l'alèse à deux reprises, mais comme l'avait dit Sakura, puisqu'il ne buvait pas, la source finirait par se tarir. Ce dont il fallait se méfier, c'était la déshydratation.

Justement de passage à l'heure convenue, la jeune femme profita de quelques minutes de répits pour avaler son repas, ravie de manger gratuitement un petit plat fait maison plutôt que la nourriture hors de prix des distributeurs de l'hôpital.

_ Dis-moi Sakura chan, tu as vu Naruto kun dernièrement ?

_ Vous voulez-dire : depuis qu'il vous a vu embrasser Kaka sensei ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Non, mais je serais vous je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop à ce sujet. Il lui faut toujours un temps d'adaptation, son cerveau fonctionne a une vitesse plus lente que la notre.

Iruka sourit faiblement.

_ Si tu le croise, demande-lui de passer me voir. J'ai a lui parler.

_ Je le ferais.

L'après midi durant, pas de nouvelles du jeune homme qui devait se poser mille et une questions. Le soir vint, et Iruka ferma les rideaux en regardant tristement dehors... Autant il était soulagé d'avoir enfin levé le voile sur sa relation avec Kakashi, autant il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir annoncé avant à son protégé.

Jamais il n'en avait trouvé la force.

Ses sombres pensées disparurent sitôt qu'il entra dans la chambre, une bassine pleine entre les mains. Les serviettes pendues sur son bras, il offrit son plus beau sourire à celui qui dormait encore...

_ L'après midi a été chaude, je vais te rafraichir un peu.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **A suivre ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Bien plus à l'aise que la veille, Iruka lavait le corps de Kakashi avec attention. Il tenait un de ses bras en hauteur, paume contre paume, et de sa main libre il passa un tissus humide de haut en bas.

_ Tu sais, Tomoko kun est un gentil gamin, mais là je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. ...C'était deux jours après ton départ si je me souviens bien, j'ai profité de ton absence pour le garder en retenue tous les soirs après les cours, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ça ne se fait pas d'espionner les filles dans les vestiaires. ...Tu sais ce qu'il a osé me répondre ?

Iruka lâcha le gant, prit la serviette éponge, et s'appliqua à la tache comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_ Il a dit « Sensei, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je veille sur elles, et vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour faire du bon boulot ! ».

Le bras de Kakashi fut posé doucement sur le matelas. ...Un bruit d'eau, celui d'une lavette que l'on rince et presse pour ne pas en mettre partout, puis qu'on applique rapidement sur la surface à laver avant qu'elle refroidisse.

Le shinobi endormi sembla apprécier l'attention. Son sommeil se faisait de plus en plus superficiel mais le _mal ninja_ n'était pas sensé guérir tant que la jauge de repos n'atteignait pas les 80%.

Le professeur se pencha un peu mieux pour rafraichir son cou, sa nuque, et le haut de son torse.

_ Quelques amis sont venus prendre de tes nouvelles ce matin. …Yamato san est venu lui aussi. Il a déposé une corbeille de fruit. …J'ai trouvé ça très gentil de sa part.

Kakashi semblait ronronner sous les douces caresses du linge de bain.

_ ...Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse aujourd'hui, Iruka chercha a justifier son inquiétude.

_ Vous avez travaillé longtemps ensemble quand vous étiez dans l'Anbu, et même s'il était ton élève, il a sensiblement le même âge que moi... . Il est charmant, et toi... toi... . Marmonna-t-il avant de mordre un peu sa lèvre inférieure, surpris d'avoir de telles pensées. Je me demande comment on peut ne pas être attiré par toi, alors...

Comme s'il avait voulut répondre aux inquiétudes de son amant, l'homme endormi avait encore bougé. Une petite plainte échappa même à ses lèvres.

_ Excuse-moi, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et on a promis de ne jamais parler du passé. ...Mais si ce passé a des répercutions sur le présent, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en discuter ?

_ ...Hmmm...

_ …D'accord, je n'insisterais pas.

Le brun se résigna à vivre avec cette idée, même si Kakashi était un homme fidèle et droit. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'exprimer aussi ouvertement ses craintes ?

Il s'en retourna donc vers la bassine et rinça de nouveau le gant, tant pour le débarrasser de la mousse que pour le réchauffer, puis recommença ses mêmes gestes.

_ ...Dis, maintenant que le village entier est au courant pour nous deux, est-ce que tu verrais une objection à m'accompagner au festival du printemps ? ...Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, mais j'aurais aimé qu'on se promène ensemble.

Kakashi s'était visiblement calmé. Il se laissait faire entre les mains d'Iruka, qui séchait la peau humide de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre.

_ Tu dois me trouver ridicule, je profite que tu dormes pour te parler de ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire en face. Au moins cette fois, tu ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre.

La main d'Iruka stoppa son mouvement, laissant reposer la serviette sur les abdominaux de son homme, tandis qu'il observait son visage paisible.

_ J'aurais sans doute eu droit a un sourire moqueur.

Il avait envie d'en caresser le contour, au lieu de ça, il laissa sa main trainer le long des côtes de Kakashi, jusqu'à son estomac, puis sur son ventre, inconscient du fait que plus bas, une entité à part entière se réveillait lentement.

_ Il me manque ce sourire, j'ai hâte de le revoir.

S'il s'était écouté, le jeune professeur se serait installé sur le torse contre lequel il aimait se blottir, il aurait fait courir ses doigts le long de ses flancs, aurait passé la pulpe de son majeur autour de l'aréole rosée, et surement qu'il se serait laissé tenté, qu'il aurait posé ses lèvres sur...

Iruka se ressaisit, secoua un peu la tête pour chasser ses rougeurs naissantes, et reporta son attention sur la bassine. Il se saisit de la lavette et l'épongea encore avant de se tourner vers les jambes à la peau pâle étendues devant lui.

_ Tu ne devineras jamais la nouvelle bourde de Gemna sempai ! Commença-t-il plus légèrement en se remettant à l'ouvrage. Ne me demande pas comment il a fait son compte, mais quand je suis revenu de ma pause au bureau des missions, je l'ai retrouvé enfermé dans le placard, tandis que Tonton chan se roulait dans les dossiers en cours.

L'autre jambe reçu le même traitement minutieux, de ses mollet à ses cuisses, puis redescendant jusqu'à ses chevilles.

_ ...Ca a fichu une sacrée pagaille, il nous a fallut deux heures pour tout ranger. Depuis, il essaye de nous faire croire qu'une fille sublime a insisté pour passer un moment seule avec lui, plutôt que d'avouer s'être fait piéger par un cochon.

Il rinça et essora le gant comme il faut, puis passa sous la serviette qui couvrait l'intimité de Kakashi pour atteindre le haut de sa cuisse, et c'est seulement maintenant que le brun se rendit compte d'un léger problème.

Parler d'autre chose avait calmé ses envies, mais pas celles du ninja endormi.

_ Ne me dis pas que même à deux doigts du coma, tu penses à ce genre de chose ?

Aucune réponse, sauf si la nouvelle amplitude de la serviette en était une.

Iruka rougit de nouveau, et tacha de se concentrer sur la bassine.

_ ...Pervers.

C'était la quatrième fois que je Juunin lavait le corps de Kakashi en deux jours (oui, même pour un pro, c'était un tantinet exagéré, mais comprenez qu'il était soucieux de bien faire) peut-être que son anatomie avait fini par enregistrer ses mouvements et qu'il savait inconsciemment, que la prochaine partie à être lavée serait...

_ Ne rêve pas, je vais faire l'impasse jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes.

Alors qu'il pliait soigneusement la serviette, une autre en contrebat se transformait en chapiteau. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais les petits gémissements plaintifs de son compagnon n'aidèrent pas.

_ ...J'espère que tu te comportes mieux que ça en présence de Sakura.

Soufrait-il de sa condition ? Peu importe, Kakashi ne s'en souviendrait pas une fois réveillé, alors inutile de s'inquiéter. ...Oui mais, le brun s'était juré de tout faire pour assurer le confort de son petit ami... .

« Petit ami », ce mot sonnait étrangement dans sa tête, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, c'est ainsi que tout le monde les verrait. Ils étaient un couple, et était-ce correct de faire ce genre de chose en pareille situation ? Serait-il considéré comme un tortionnaire s'il n'accordait pas un peu d'apaisement à son partenaire ? ...S'il existait une entité supérieure capable de répondre à ce genre de question, pour sûr qu'Iruka l'aurait prié.

Il allait attraper la bassine quand un souffle retint son attention. Kakashi avait envie. _Vraiment_ envie, et il le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que ce genre de désir ne passerait pas tout seul.

Résigné, il baissa la tête et étudia différentes option pour finalement, se contenter de la plus simple.

_ ...Je te préviens, ce sera le service minimum.

Le professeur n'avait pas conscience du fait, que plus il parlait à son amant, plus ce dernier le sentait proche de lui et donc, qu'il était en grande partie responsable de son état. Une main se glissa alors timidement sous le tissu éponge, remonta la cuisse qui frémit sous ses doigts, et trouva sans aucun soucis d'orientation, l'obélisque maintenant dressée.

Il décida alors de prendre sur lui. C'était normal de faire ce genre de chose pour la personne que l'on aime, alors assit bien droit, les jambes au sol, Iruka ferma les yeux au moment de se saisir du sexe de Kakashi.

_ J'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche, mais le son resta coincé dans sa gorge.

La main du chuunin apprécia la dureté, et détermina sans mal que ce ne serait pas long. Iruka n'avait pas besoin de regarder, d'ailleurs la serviette était toujours à sa place. Seul un mouvement de haut en bas était perceptible. Mouvement qui gagna rapidement en fermeté, en vitesse et en amplitude.

Il savait comment Kakashi aimait être caressé depuis le temps qu'ils couchaient ensemble, et une fois engagé sur la voix de la délivrance, il resserra ses doigts en haut de sa longueur pour torturer doucement le gland qui tendait à s'humidifier.

Même si le ninja copieur ne bougeait ni bras ni jambes, il accompagnait les mouvements d'Iruka de manière subtile.

Un subtil coup de rein annonça sa chute. Le liquide chaud coula sur les doigts du brun, qui s'assura une dernière fois que son amant n'ait plus rien a offrir. Les muscles de ce dernier se relâchèrent, et à peine eut-il poussé son dernier soupir, qu'il replongea dans un sommeil profond, apaisé.

Mains et entre-jambe furent essuyés à même la serviette déjà sale, puis Iruka passa rapidement un coup de gant sur le membre inerte.

_ Inutile de prendre cet air satisfait. ...C'est arrivé une fois, ça ne veux pas dire que je recommencerais dès que tu en auras envie.

S'en suivit un ménage rapide autour du patient partit pour faire de très beaux rêves, mais pour le soignant, une douche froide s'imposa, et c'est avec précaution qu'Iruka rejoignit ensuite le lit, guettant le moindre signe d'intérêt du soldat endormi.

La frustration au plafond.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

L'idée était née le matin même, et même si cette dernière avait semblée logique sur le moment, il se trouvait maintenant un peu bête.

Debout devant le lit, Iruka remua énergiquement sa main de haut en bas, et dans celle-ci, le repas de Kakashi.

_ Ca m'a l'air d'être à la bonne température. Dit le professeur en versant quelques gouttes du breuvage sur son avant bras.

Il lécha la tache orange et apprécia le gout.

_ Ce soir, c'est soupe de légumes ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu te déshydrates. ...J'ai besoin d'un Juunin en pleine forme à ton réveil. Et tant pis pour le travail supplémentaire, ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne manque de rien.

Le sourire était sincère, et en quelques instants, le professeur attentionné avait trouvé place derrière un ninja lové contre son torse. Il serait bien resté quelques instants à le regarder dormir, le visage vers le bas, la joue appuyée contre son tee-shirt blanc, mais, concentré, il avança la tétine grossièrement prédécoupée jusqu'à la bouche de Kakashi.

« _Si cet idiot est capable de faire appel a un reflexe aussi primaire que celui de bander, alors il sera en mesure de téter !_ »

La bouche s'ouvrit timidement, comme pour un baiser, mais dès que le liquide coula dans la bouche de l'homme endormi, celui-ci l'avala naturellement. Le bib' était bien partit pour y passer en entier, alors Iruka sourit davantage en voyant son amant accroché à lui comme l'aurait fait un bébé. ...Un gros bébé.

_ Je suis content, je vais pouvoir garder ces moments rien que pour moi. ...Enfin, je pourrais te les raconter, mais pas avant une bonne dizaine d'années. ...Ou si d'ici là, tu veux rompre avec moi.

Iruka se perdait facilement à force de discuter tout seul, mais il se reprit rapidement.

_ Je t'interdis d'y penser !

A quoi servait-il de sermonner un homme inconscient ? Qui plus est innocent. A rien surement, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

D'un geste naturel, il passa sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure d'argent. Kakashi sembla apprécier, et le rythme de succion diminua, tel un enfant sur le point de s'endormir avec le biberon au coin des lèvres.

_ Je pense que vais adopter un chiot. Dit-il tendrement, alors que son homme se lovait davantage dans ses bras. ...Un rien qu'à moi. Ajouta le brun en pensant à la meute toujours alerte de Kakashi.

Inutile de s'étendre sur le fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais pouponner. Leur relation n'en était pas encore a se poser ce genre de questions.

Le biberon fut posé sur le chevet et l'instant câlin prolongé jusqu'à ce que quelques coups résonnent timidement contre le bois de la porte d'entrée.

_ ...Sakura est en avance aujourd'hui. J'espère que la situation s'est calmée a l'hôpital, et qu'elle a pu se reposer quelques heures.

Une bise sur le front de son compagnon plus tard, Iruka s'extirpa du lit pour aller ouvrir à la jeune femme.

_ J'arrive, j'arrive ! Cria-t-il depuis le bas de l'escalier, tandis que les coups redoublèrent. Comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper si vite de l'... ?

La porte resta grande ouverte, mais le silence s'invita sur son seuil.

_ ...N-Naruto kun.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

A SUIVRE ?


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

La porte resta grande ouverte, mais le silence s'invita sur son seuil.

_ ...N-Naruto kun.

Le blond n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, comme s'il s'était laissé aller à trop réfléchir, quitte a griller quelques neurones. Sa coupe de cheveux en témoignait.

_ Je suis content de te voir. Entre s'il te plaît.

Naruto ne bougea pourtant pas.

_ ...C'est la maison de Kaka sensei.

Le professeur baissa la tête. C'était vrai, et même une idée appréciable, jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de tuile se détache du toit pour se mêler au gravier sur le sol.

_ Je suis sensé faire comme chez moi, et je dois avouer que c'est plus facile quand Kakashi est inconscient. Alors entre, je t'attends depuis 3 jours déjà.

Après tout, ces histoires ne regardaient pas la famille Hyoshi qui les espionnait depuis le coin de la rue.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ ...

_ Une part de gâteau au chocolat passe mieux avec un grand verre de lait.

Une fois le tout sur la table, difficile de résister. C'est ce que pensa Iruka, mais son protégé semblait plus affecté que prévu par les récentes révélations quant à sa vie privée.

_ ...Tu préfères entrer directement dans le vif du sujet ?

A voir son poing serré et déterminé, il jugea que oui.

_ Bien, Naruto, je... je comprends que tu ais été surpris.

_ Surpris ? ...Vous vous fichez de moi ? C'était carrément flippant ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend de faire un truc pareil avec _Kaka sensei_ ?

_ Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, je n'ai pas a me justifier tu sais.

_ P't'être bien, mais je croyais qu'on était amis !

_ L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Naruto était toujours fâché à en croire l'aura qui se dégageait de lui.

_ ...N'empêche que c'est pas normal. Marmonna-t-il enfin.

Iruka mit de l'eau a chauffer pour le thé, mais surtout pour mieux cacher son visage blessé.

_ Qu'est ce qui n'est pas normal ? ...Parce que nous sommes deux hommes ?

Il trouva le courage de refaire face à son cadet.

_ C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ! C'est un pervers égoïste, il vous laissera tomber et vous... ce sera trop tard pour vous Iruka sensei. Acheva une voix brisée.

_ ...Kakashi san ne m'a rien fait du tout. Dit calmement le professeur en venant se rassoir face à Naruto. Pour être honnête, c'est moi qui l'ai séduit, mais il reste susceptible à ce sujet alors n'en parle jamais en sa présence, par pitié.

Un tas de mèches rebelles déprimaient au dernier degré, cachant le regard sombre de l'éternel Genin.

_ ...De... depuis quand ? ...Vous me mentez depuis quand, Iruka sensei ?

C'est un visage sérieux et conscient des reproches qui lui sont fait qui répondit.

_ Nous sommes le 16 avril, donc 4 mois et 16 jours. Une date facile a retenir. ...Izumo m'a fait boire plus que de raison le soir du nouvel an à la tour Hokage, et je me suis un peu laissé aller.

_ Rhaaaa ! Je veux pas le savoiiiiir ! Cria le jeune homme, une main sur chacune de ses oreilles.

_ Est ce que j'aurais dû te le dire à ce moment là ? ...Même dans les semaines qui suivirent, il n'y avait rien de précis, c'était un peu perturbant.

_ M'en fiche ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mettre dans un pétrin pareil ! Comment vous allez faire maintenant pour trouver une femme et faire des bébés ?

_ ...C'est une vraie question ?

Apparemment oui.

_ J'ai fait une croix sur cette idée depuis longtemps, Naruto. J'ai toujours préféré les hommes, et ce, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Celui qui a pervertit l'autre ici, c'est moi.

Son ancien élève n'avait pas besoin de savoir que ce soir là, Iruka avait presque violé un ninja complètement dépassé par les événements.

_ Il me plaisait depuis longtemps, pour être honnête.

_ _Kaka_ _sensei_ ?

Pourquoi ce ton dégouté ?

Peu importe.

_ Lui-même, mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux si facilement.

A ces mots, l'adolescent tiqua. Depuis quelques semaines, l'attitude de Kakashi avait changé elle aussi. Notamment sur le terrain. Il était plus fort et plus déterminé que jamais a battre les ennemis qui se dressaient devant leur route, et lors de leur dernière mission, celle qui l'avait mis dans cet état, le copieur avait juré à son ennemi, qu'il rentrerait vivant et victorieux à Konoha.

_ ...Vous l'aimez ?

_ C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

_ ...Et il vous aime ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ?

_ Je le sais, c'est tout.

_ ...Pffff, z'êtes pas très coopérant sensei.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir ?

_ C'est sur que c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait !

Instant dégustation. Une bouchée du moelleux au chocolat fait maison par Iruka, arrosé d'une gorgée de lait bien frais.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?

_ Ca aurait duré plus longtemps, si Sakura ne m'avait pas défoncé le crâne avec les dossiers de ses patients.

Rien que d'y penser, la douleur se rappela à lui.

_ En parlant de Sakura, elle ne va pas tarder a passer prendre des nouvelles de Kakashi.

_ Hein ? ...Bah... c'est pas tout ça sensei, mais j'ai des tas de trucs a faire et... ça se fera pas tout seul ! Hi hi !

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Ohhhh que oui !

C'était comme si la bosse sur sa tête réapparaissait par magie.

_ Mais vous lui direz que je suis passé et que tout est arrangé entre nous ! Hein ?

_ Promis. Repasse nous voir quand Kakashi sera réveillé. J'aimerais qu'on dine tous les trois un soir. ...Enfin, si ça te va.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Naruto, et, le cœur léger, Iruka le salua sur le pas de la porte.

A peine avait-il disparu, que sa camarade aux cheveux roses apparu.

_ Iruka sensei ?

Le jeune professeur était plus enjoué que d'ordinaire.

_ Kaka sensei est réveillé ?

_ Pas encore, mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder. …Qu'est ce que tu amènes ? Demanda Iruka en désignant les mains pleines de Sakura.

_ Oh, une boite de chocolat.

Elle pourrait la poser parmi les nombreux paquets qui attendaient le réveil de Kakashi. Même Gai sensei, toujours hospitalisé, avait fait parvenir des barres multivitaminées.

_ Non non, c'est pour vous.

_ Pour moi ?

_ …Parce que vous travaillez dur, et que vous vous donnez beaucoup de peine pour Kakashi sensei. Je me suis dit que vous aviez besoin de force vous aussi.

_ …Oh, et ben… merci.

Iruka était surpris, un peu interloqué aussi, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, car la jeune femme semblait sincère, autant qu'elle paraissait être au bout du rouleau.

La plupart des ninja avaient quittés l'hôpital le matin même, et la sieste de deux heures sur un brancard partagé avec Ino n'avait rien eu de réparateur.

_ Rentre te reposer Sakura chan, je pense que je m'en sors pas trop mal et que tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter. Mais merci pour tous tes bons conseils.

La jeune femme y concéda facilement, elle n'avait de toute manière plus la force de lutter. Ils s'adressèrent alors un sourire fatigué mais entendu.

_ S'il vous plaît, tenez moi au courant de son état quand il sera réveillé.

_ Compte sur moi.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Iruka était satisfait de sa journée. On lui avait donné un congé exceptionnel pour l'école et le bureau des missions, mais les visites, les corvées et les soins prenaient tout autant d'énergie qu'une classe pleine de gamins et quelques ninja surexcités à l'idée de partir pour une mission difficile.

Il sortait tout juste de la douche, essuya son corps et passa la serviette autour de sa taille le temps d'aller chercher quelques vêtements dans la commode.

...Quatre semaines plus tôt, l'épouvantail avait laissé un tiroir vide, mais ne le lui avait pas signalé de suite. C'est en cherchant un tee-shirt propre pour rentrer chez lui qu'Iruka remarqua les prémisses de ce qui s'avéra être : « _la mission secrète qui consiste a le faire rester jusqu'au lendemain matin_ ». S'en était suivit une discussion concernant la brosse à dent, et tout un tas de clichés que les deux hommes avaient pris très au sérieux. Peut-être un peu trop, comme pour essayer de faire les choses bien. Comme un couple normal.

_ J'ai eu une idée. Commença-t-il en sortant un caleçon qu'il passa pudiquement sous la serviette, avant de s'en débarrasser. Nous inviterons Sakura et Naruto a diner le même soir. ...Je pense lui offrir un petit quelque chose pour son travail. ...Ca serait justifié, non ? Une broche, ou un collier ? Je ferais un tour sur le marché quand tu seras réveillé.

Le professeur contourna le lit et souleva la couverture pour se glisser près de son homme. Kakashi était sur le dos, alors il ne se priva pas pour se rapprocher.

_ Ta chaleur est agréable. Chuchota-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou qui s'offrait à lui. ...Hmmm.

Naruto avait ravivé des souvenirs teintés d'alcool. Il se souvenait du bruit, de la foule, des chants, et des rires, ...puis de la nuit. Il avait neigé ce soir là, rendant le décor on ne peut plus beau, mais il se souvint surtout avoir eu extrêmement chaud.

Kakashi avait seulement cherché un moyen pour quitter la soirée, alors raccompagner le professeur un peu ivre lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui propose d'entrer boire quelque chose.

La bouilloire était restée bien à sa place, puisque Iruka avait décidé d'épousseter la neige des cheveux argentés du juunin, puis, poussé par une étonnante confiance en lui-même, s'était approché pour l'embrasser, et enfin, ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'échapper.

« _S'il l'avait vraiment voulut, il aurait pu._ » Pensée à laquelle se raccrochait le professeur depuis lors.

Kakashi était resté. Il s'était laissé faire, et apprivoisé très facilement. Il avait suffit d'un baiser sur des lèvres masquée, pour que l'instant d'après, les deux hommes se retrouvent dans la chambre à coucher, toutes lumières éteintes, nus comme des vers.

_ Tu t'en souviens aussi ? Demanda un doux sourire sur la peau du torse endormi.

Bercé par ses songes éveillés, Iruka ne se rendit pas compte que les caresses sur le ventre de son amant, prenaient une allure plus sensuelle. Il était par contre parfaitement conscient de son désir naissant.

Ce soir là, le professeur avait mené la danse. Il l'avait caressé, l'avait amené plus d'une fois aux frontières de l'orgasme grâce à ses mains, sa langue, et ses lèvres, puis...

Impossible maintenant d'ignorer la réaction du corps de Kakashi, car comme la veille, le drap se présenta en étendard.

_ ...E-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû.

Le mal était pourtant fait, et le voila bien embêté avec un comateux excité, et son propre désir qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

_ Allez, réveille-toi … _maintenant_ !

Aucun effet.

_ ...Hmmmmm. Gémit faiblement le copieur, cherchant a retrouver la chaleur qui venait de le fuir.

_ Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles...

 **« - »**

Passé et présent se confondaient à merveille. Iruka s'était laissé séduire par l'idée de recréer leur première fois, puisqu'à quelques détails près, Kakashi n'avait pas été très entreprenant cette nuit là.

Le Juunin n'était pas fier. Il s'en voulait de profiter ainsi de son amant, mais pour sa défense, l'autre le voulait tout autant à en croire cette érection fièrement dressée, tout juste finie de léchée. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un au village qui connaissait la face cachée du gentil professeur, c'était bien Kakashi. Loin d'être sage, c'est avec un genou encré de part et d'autre des hanches de l'homme étendu, qu'il se caressa contre lui, ensemble, profitant de l'instant.

_ Tu n'as fait aucun geste, ni prit aucune initiative. Se rappela-t-il avec tendresse.

Les coudes enfoncés autour du visage du chuunin, le brun se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, le dos cambré, à la recherche de plus de contact, répondant à leurs besoins.

_ Tu as été déstabilisé par mon attitude, je l'ai lut dans ton regard. …Heureusement que ton corps, lui…

Iruka ne tenait plus, cette verge si dure contre la sienne, il la voulait au fond de ses entrailles.

Toujours soucieux de l'événement à recréer, et de ses moindres détails qu'il chérissait depuis lors, il se redressa enfin, à califourchon et au zénith. Dominant, mais dominé par ses émotions, Iruka dirigea le sexe de Kakashi vers son logis, et joua de caresses taquines, d'essais avortés, pour préparer son entrée.

Dans cette position Iruka pouvait contrôler la progression sans craindre requêtes et suppliques. ...Enfin presque, parce que du plus profond de son sommeil, le géni trouva utile de donner un coup de bassin vers le haut.

Ils soufflèrent ensemble.

Connectés malgré le monde qui les séparait, Iruka était heureux de sentir Kakashi dans son ventre. Son propre sexe dressé vers son amant, ses mains appuyées sur ses flancs pour mieux s'assoir, ...puis se hisser, ...et revenir doucement... profondément... le faire entrer en lui, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

Le brun se souvint de l'étonnement de l'épouvantail dans la pénombre de ce fameux soir. ...Les sensations avaient été incroyables pour les deux, et elles l'étaient encore aujourd'hui.

Oui, c'était bel et bien l'audace d'Iruka qui avait séduit le plus solitaire des ninja de Konoha.

_ ...Ahhhhh...

Puis le rythme s'était intensifié.

_ ...Ahh...Ahh...Ahh...

Le balancé devint ample, et la jouissance recherchée obligea son dos à se cambrer.

La montée en puissance de leurs sentiments permit au deux hommes de s'abandonner ensemble. Iruka jouit sur le torse et le ventre de Kakashi, avant de s'effondrer sur son corps, submergé par le plaisir, emplit de lui.

_ ...Je...Je t'aime. Bredouilla-t-il, les lèvres trainantes sur la peau pâle de l'épouvantail qui lui aurait répondu la même chose s'il avait pu.

Il l'aurait entouré de ses bras, et aurait prit le temps de sentir son sexe sortir de son antre sur quelques mouvements pulsatiles.

Iruka apprécia le vide autant que de sentir son corps reprendre forme, et un certain liquide couler entre ses cuisses satisfaites. Il fondit ensuite sur les lèvres entrouvertes et apaisées de Kakashi, mais même réceptif, ce n'était pas pareil, et il lui tarda plus que jamais que celui-ci se réveille enfin...

_ …Tu me manque tellement.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

La bise printanière provenant de la fenêtre entrouverte était agréablement douce.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Kakashi pour analyser la situation.

Le matelas était le sien, aucun doute là-dessus, par contre l'odeur n'était pas celle de sa maison. Ca sentait le camphre, peut-être aussi un peu l'amande douce, la lessive, les fleurs de cerisier tout juste écloses, et par-dessus ça, une bonne quinzaine de saveurs différentes, toutes alimentaires, qui ne firent qu'accentuer son questionnement.

Etait-il chez lui ?

Les souvenirs affleurent enfin, « _je vais prendre soins de toi_ » tendrement prononcé par la voix d'Iruka, ses bras bienveillants, son sourire tendre…

Il était rentré en vie. Il était en sécurité, et plus que tout, il n'était pas seul.

Kakashi prit le temps de savourer ses pensées, et souffla d'apaisement en percevant le bruit d'une personne s'activant en cuisine.

« _Je reste près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille_ »

Son amant avait tenu promesse.

N'étant pas habitué a se reposer sur les autres, ça représentaient beaucoup.

Un son rouillé et mal assuré passa sa gorge sans franchir ses lèvres. Sa bouche était pâteuse sans être asséchée. Son ventre avait faim sans être affamé, ses muscles étaient lourds sans être atrophiés, ses articulations moins douloureuses que d'ordinaire, et surtout, son lit était sec tandis que sa vessie semblait vide.

Un œil s'ouvrit enfin. Kakashi tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et estima qu'il devait être près de trois heure de l'après midi, que le ciel était dégagé, et que quelques gamins faisaient une partie de foot dans le voisinage.

Tout était réunit pour mieux refermer les yeux et se laisser aller à la grâce, mais une force inconnue l'obligea a se lever, a remettre son corps en place, à s'étirer, et saisir le drap à l'arrachée, histoire de se couvrir sommairement avant de se lever.

Iruka était dans la cuisine, entouré de casseroles, plats et autres accessoires, paré d'un tablier blanc-sale, que Kakashi ignorai posséder. Depuis le seuil qui menait aux escaliers, ce dernier observait la scène sans ressentir le besoin de signaler la présence, car réveillé depuis seulement dix minutes, le Juunin eu la conviction profonde d'être en train vivre le meilleur jour de sa vie.

Celui dont il se souviendrait à jamais.

Celui qui avait redonné vie à une maison depuis si longtemps endormie.

Depuis quelques semaines, la vielle demeure était moins silencieuse, son lit plus chaud, son ventre mieux remplit, et son âme apaisée. Son cœur avait réapprit a aimer, et le ninja copieur en ressentit soudainement les effets comme une grande bouffée de bien-être, espérant une seconde ne jamais plus avoir a faire face a la réalité, pour conserver cette sensation agréable.

_ Je suis certain de les avoir posés par-là… Ah ! Se réjouit Iruka en trouvant un oignon.

La première nuit passée ensemble avait été révélatrice. Kakashi s'étant laissé séduire d'une manière parfaitement consciente et volontaire par un subalterne éméché.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire.

La meilleure baise de sa vie. Ils auraient pu faire fondre toute la neige tombée sur Konoha ce soir là. Alors forcément, il était revenu, …pour vérifier. …A plusieurs reprises, avant d'admettre sa dépendance au corps d'Iruka sensei.

Lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais couché avec un homme (même s'il laissait un certain flou planer sur le sujet, pour entretenir une certaine jalousie que lui-même ressentait quant au passé chargé de son partenaire, et parce que ça allait bien au teint d'Iruka), lui qui ne s'était jamais caché d'apprécier les rondeurs féminines, et qui n'avait depuis lors, pas cessé de lire ses romans suggestifs, s'était retrouvé à la merci d'un pervers que le reste du monde ignorait.

Pourtant si sage et si avenant avec les enfants et les habitants du village, une fois plongé dans cette intimité qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, le professeur se changeait en amant insatiable, particulièrement inventif.

Au début, Kakashi cru à une stratégie élaborée dans le but de motiver cette fameuse dépendance qu'il n'arrivait pas a expliquer. Mais non, les sentiments d'Iruka étaient sincères. Mieux encore, il se sentait libre de les exprimer, et cerise sur le gâteau : ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa générosité était sans limite.

_ Comment peut-on faire du bon travail dans une cuisine en aussi mauvais état ? Râla le brun en tachant d'être précis pour émincer l'oignon sur une planche bancale, puisque le plan de travail n'était pas droit en plus d'être mal éclairé.

Nan pèche que ça sentait bon, et si Kakashi n'était pas affamé, son ventre se rappela à son bon souvenir, et grogna de manière a trahir sa présence, à demi-nu, contemplatif dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ K- Kakashi ! Réalisa soudainement le Chuunin en se retournant.

Mais l'épouvantail ne bougea pas, encore perdu dans ses pensées et sa contemplation.

_ Je… excuse-moi, je me suis permis d'utiliser ta cuisine…

L'attitude du plus jeune changea subtilement. Moins à l'aise de se savoir observé par le propriétaire des lieux.

Kakashi savait sa voix peu fiable, alors il s'avança simplement dans la pièce, mais à mi-hauteur, il dut accueillir dans ses bras, un professeur trop pressé de le rejoindre.

_ …Tu es enfin réveillé. Souffla celui-ci, dans le creux du cou de son amant.

Amant qui plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns aux odeurs de daichi, et qui resserra ses bras autour d'un corps pressé contre le sien.

_ Rmmm. …Tu, …tu m'as manqué aussi. Parvint-il à prononcer, d'une voix faible et rocailleuse.

Iruka apprécia de sentir les muscles de Kakashi le tenir si fort, qu'il s'autorisa enfin a relâcher la pression dans son propre corps. Ils seraient restés des heures ainsi, debout entre la cuisine et le salon, seuls au monde.

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Murmura enfin le copieur.

_ Hn ? demanda Iruka en se redressant, essayant de trouver le regard de son homme, revenu pourtant les mains et les poches vides de sa mission.

Kakashi se détacha complètement, se dirigea vers l'entrée, se saisit de quelque chose dans la corbeille, et revint pour déposer une paire de clés dans le creux des mains d'Iruka.

_ Viens vivre ici.

Le brun clignât des yeux, tandis qu'on refermait ses doigts sur ces précieux petits bouts de métal.

_ …Je… Tu…

Kakashi avait le sentiment profond de faire quelque chose de juste. C'était comme si cette vielle maison et son cœur malade, avaient jusque là attendu la venue Iruka.

L'évidence même.

_ S'il te plaît, accepte.

Iruka, éteint par la nouvelle, se mit à rougir.

_ Tu veux dire, de manière fixe et définitive ?

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, sûr de sa décision.

_ Avec tout ce que cela implique ?

Kakashi aida encore les doigts du sensei à se refermer sur le trousseau, mais ne voulait pas le forcer pour autant a accepter. C'était une manière de lui prouver que son désir était sincère, et d'acquiescer à sa question.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Je veux dire, nous nous fréquentons depuis quelques mois déjà, mais tu…

Kakashi captura le regard d'Iruka, finissant de le convaincre.

_ …D'accord. Souffla le brun, capturé par un Sharingan pourtant caché derrière une paupière tombée.

La réponse allégea la pièce d'un poids certain, mais n'atténua en rien les papillons qui s'agitaient dans leurs corps respectifs.

_ Je pourrai amener mes affaires le week-end prochain, …si d'ici là tu ne changes pas d'avis. Ajouta Iruka.

Ce dernier avait déjà connu bien des désillusions en amour. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point les hommes pouvaient être cruels, et que des « Je t'aimerais pour la vie » pouvaient finir en « Je vais me marier le mois prochain », parfois suivit de « On peut continuer à se voir de temps en temps ? ».

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kakashi. La proposition avait franchie ses lèvres avant même de recourir à une pensée logique, et les choses devenaient concrètes. Il était heureux et se pencha alors pour embrasser rapidement les lèvres d'Iruka, en se promettant de chasser les dernières craintes du sensei dans les jours à venir. Il lui prouverait qu'Hatake Kakashi était digne de son amour.

Mais pour l'heure, le ninja copieur se détacha quelque peu de leur étreinte.

_ …J'imagine que tu as trouvé ma planque ?

_ Tu parles du congélateur, ou de la boite en métal dans la penderie ?

Le coupable sourit de nouveau. Pour être honnête, il y en avait même une troisième sous le patio de la maison.

_ Puisque tu en parles, permets moi de te dire que ce n'est ni normal, ni rassurant, de garder autant d'argent liquide comme ça chez soi.

_ Franchement, qui oserait me cambrioler ?

Bon point.

_ Je savais que tu étais radin, j'aurais donc dû me douter que tu étais économe.

_ J'ai de bonnes primes de risque.

Un sourire tristement amusé fut partagé.

_ …Prends tout. Annonça alors Kakashi, surprenant quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu. Refait la maison à ton goût, la cuisine, la déco, les meubles… je m'en fiche. Je veux que cette maison devienne _ta_ maison.

'Un coma, ca change un homme' pensa Iruka distraitement, mais contraint d'avouer que c'était bien mieux que d'aller se promener à ce fameux festival du printemps main dans la main. Mieux encore que d'avoir des réponses à ses incertitudes concernant le passé…

Toutes ses espérances étaient revues à la hausse, tandis que ses angoisses partaient à la baisse.

_ Je veux que tout ce qui m'appartienne, t'appartienne aussi, et si un jour il m'arrivait qu…

Une main plaquée sur la bouche, Kakashi ne parvint à achever sa phrase. Il y a des choses qu'Iruka se refusait d'envisager.

_ Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu m'entends ? Peu importe dans quel état, tu rentreras toujours. Tu dois me le promettre !

L'épouvantail posa sa main sur celle de son amant, en embrassa la paume, et dégagea sa bouche.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir.

La vie de ninja était ainsi faire.

_ Au fait, merci de t'être si bien occupé de moi. Reprit Kakashi, avant de se pencher pour murmurer. …J'espère avoir été sage.

Iruka rougit de plus belle, le Juunin s'en amusa.

Kakashi voulut surprendre son amant par un baiser, baiser qu'il comptait bien approfondir pour célébrer cette 'union', et aussi parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie, mais les deux hommes cessèrent à l'unisson, s'étant parfaitement compris, et pourtant, l'un cru bon de préciser à voix haute :

_ Deux semaines que tu ne t'es pas lavé les dents… . Vas faire un tour à la salle de bain, et profite-en pour prendre une douche. Ensuite tu mangeras tout ce que je me suis donné tant de mal a cuisiner.

_ C'est un ordre ?

_ Tu dois prendre des forces pour me faire l'amour jusqu'à demain matin.

Un coup d'œil furtif à la pendule, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, il n'était que 15 heures.

_ Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu exiges d'un homme qui sort à peine de sa léthargie, et fait une _proposition_ dans la foulée ?

_ A prendre ou a laisser. Menaça le plus jeune en agitant les clés du bout des doigts.

Instant de tension passager, puisque oui, Kakashi avait conscience qu'un brin de toilette ne lui ferait pas de mal, sans parler de la perspective de pouvoir dévorer un festin, puis de passer une nuit entière a s'envoyer en l'air.

Décidément le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_ Ok, mais quand je reviens, t'as intérêt a ne porte plus _que_ ce petit tablier. Histoire de me mettre en appétit.

Iruka repoussa son compagnon, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

_ Dépêche toi, sinon je commence tout seul.

_ Mauvaise idée, tu te souviens de comment ça a fini la dernière fois ?

Ah oui, moment gênant à oublier de toute urgence, puisqu'en guise de punition, Kakashi l'avait justement laissé finir tout seul.

Le copieur s'en alla vers l'escalier, non sans emmètre une dernière remarque.

_ Au fait, quand ce genre de situation se représentera, sent-toi libre d'abuser de mon corps autant que nécessaire, à condition que tu filmes ça pour que j'en profite aussi à mon réveil.

…Et zut, il savait. Mais Iruka ne se démonta pas.

_ J'inclurais la camera dans le budget des rénovations. Mais rassure-toi, tu ne loupes pas grand-chose puisque tu es aussi inactif que lors de nos débuts. Finit-il sur un sourire moqueur.

Piqué dans son orgueil, le guerrier enveloppé d'un drap négligé rétorqua sur un ton qui ne laisserait aucun compromis possible.

_ Donne moi cinq minutes. …Profite-en pour te préparer mentalement à ce qui va suivre.

Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour déstabiliser le brun sur ce terrain.

_ Je t'en accorde trois. …Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir avec des promesses sans avenir. Sourit Iruka, décidé à le rejoindre sous la douche plus vite encore.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 _ **Voilaaa ! Je vous laisse le privilège d'imaginer la suite…**_

 _ **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_


End file.
